


Всегда радуйся

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, Gen, Kid Mavis Dracula, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Почему ты всегда такой мрачный? — вдруг спросила кроха, сосредоточено морща лобик.
Kudos: 2





	Всегда радуйся

Маленькая голубоглазая девочка чуть склонила набок круглую мордашку. Если бы не бледность и не клыки, уже сейчас сильно опережающие остальные зубы по размерам, то можно было бы подумать, что это простой человеческий ребёнок. Но это была юная, совсем юная, вампирша. Да и то не абы какая, а дочь самого Дракулы, графа вампиров.  
Она сидела за детским столиком и, подперев ручками личико, глядела на своего воспитателя. Растрёпанный монстр-невидимка делал то же самое.  
Дождь за окном хлестал очень в тему.  
— Почему ты всегда такой мрачный? — вдруг спросила кроха, сосредоточено морща лобик.  
Гриффин вздохнул и нехотя ответил:  
— Потому что хочу.  
— А почему ты хочешь?  
— Потому что жизнь того требует, — несколько раздражённо пояснил невидимка. Если бы на месте маленькой Мэйвис был любой другой ребёнок, он уже бы давно на него накричал. Но только не на эту голубоглазую вампиршу. И дело было вовсе не в том, что её отец — Дракула, нет. Просто, как бы странно это ни звучало, Гриффин полюбил эту любопытную не в меру малышку и готов был простить ей её несносный характер.  
— А когда ты улыбаешься, ты красивый, — вдруг протянула Мэйвис.  
Гриффин вернулся из воспоминаний и снова уставился на неё. Нет, невидимку совсем не смущало, что вампирша может видеть его — в конце концов ей могли передаться гены Дракулы, а тот, как известно, может его видеть. Совсем другое заинтересовало монстра и даже… обнадёжило.  
— Правда? — поинтересовался он как можно равнодушнее.  
Малышка хихикнула:  
— Когда ты притворяешься, ты такой смешной! Я же вижу, что тебе хочется знать, правду ли я говорю. Да, ты очень красивый.  
Её добрый и наивный голосок что-то сломал в душе мрачного невидимки. Опять. Тот неуверенно улыбнулся и почувствовал себя намного лучше. Внешне всё осталось, как прежде: льющий за окном дождь, пахнущий лаком детский стол, разбросанные карандаши и полумрак комнаты… Но вот внутренне монстра словно осветили тёплым летним солнцем.  
— Вот видишь? — хлопнула в ладоши Мэйвис и тоже заулыбалась. — Всегда радуйся, Грифи. Таким ты нравишься мне больше.


End file.
